


Нестандартные вкусы

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В мире, где принято, что семьи состоят из альфы, беты и омеги, отношения пары альф кажутся странными.





	Нестандартные вкусы

Сегодня Лео раздражало всё. Очередной благотворительной бал, приклеенные улыбки на лицах, то, как закатывал глаза его сводный братец Гарри, когда просил вести себя пристойно.

Лео уже сказал с десяток дежурных комплиментов и отошёл под прикрытие колонн. Уйти он не мог, поэтому ждал, пока отец и братья вдоволь наговорятся с бизнес-партнерами и насладятся лестью будущему мэру.

Оказалось, что у колонн прятался не он один, но Лео расслабился, поняв, кто это.

— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты сейчас начнёшь убивать, — без улыбки пошутил Винтер и протянул Лео бокал. — Выпей, тебе явно нужно.

— Не люблю шампанское, — ответил Лео. — А после прошлого раза из твоих рук я вообще ничего пить не стану.

— Ну как знаешь, — пожал плечами Винтер.

От него тянуло знакомым запахом сигаретного пепла и свежескошенной травы. Ничего похожего на чопорные запахи имбиря и сандала, которыми несло от всего семейства Лео.

Они с Винтером были знакомы едва ли не с рождения. Отец Лео вел дела со старшим братом Винтера, они ходили в одну частную школу, вращались примерно в одних кругах и легко подружились.

— Слышал, нас опять включили в список «Десять самых завидных альфа-женихов страны»? — спросил Винтер, отпивая из бокала.

Лео поморщился.

— Дай угадаю, в том же списке мой отец, тот полубезумный старик-изобретатель и актеры, где только слепому не ясно, что они геи?

— Как ты догадался? — с притворным удивлением ответил Винтер.

Лео дёрнул уголком губ, но полноценной улыбки у него так и не вышло. Это его тоже раздражало. То, как их с Винтером воспринимает весь мир: повесы-альфы, которые спят и видят, как в их жизни появятся какие-нибудь деятельные омеги и беты, чтобы принимать за них важные решения. Это только в особо религиозных странах все еще считалось, что главный в семье — альфа. Цивилизованный мир же делал ставку на бет и омег. Лично Лео это вполне устраивало… до тех пор, пока на его не пытались надеть ошейник и превратить в чью-то домашнюю зверушку. Да и к тому же у него были совершенно другие интересы.

— Пойдём, — сказал Лео и кивнул в сторону выхода. — Мне надоело это сборище.

— Думаешь, тебя не хватятся? — спросил Винтер. — Со мной понятно, у меня и так паршивая репутация бездельника. А ты?

— Меня прикроет Гарри, — ответил Лео.

Винтер поднял брови.

— Вы с ним помирились, а я не в курсе?

— Нет. Просто, если Гарри сдаст меня, то я сдам отцу, что он ездит к моему деду вовсе не в шахматы играть и дайвингом заниматься, — Лео поморщился. — Хотя, думаю, они и это тоже делают. Взаимный шантаж — основа наших семейных отношений.

Винтеру понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чём речь. Лео не без удовольствия отметил, как вытянулось его лицо.

Отец Лео был омегой, альфа-мужей он менял с завидной регулярностью, да и постоянного беты у него не было. У всех братьев Лео была разная родня, так что его дед никак не приходился дедом Гарри… но сама идея их романа была неправильной по многим причинам.

Винтер громким шёпотом как раз озвучил одну из них:

— Да он же старше Гарри на тысячу лет!

— Не ожидал от тебя такой косности во взглядах, — заметил Лео. — Дай-то небо всем нам сил на молодых любовников в возрасте моего деда.

— Не смешно, — буркнул Винтер, — я же теперь буду об этом думать… Вот из-за тебя импотентом стану.

Лео усмехнулся и сказал, уже направляясь к выходу:

— Бокал с собой не унеси. А то прослывёшь ещё и вором.

***

Одно было ясно: по поводу импотенции Винтер поторопился с выводами. Его член крепко стоял, багровая головка покачивалась и мазала по животу в такт толчкам Лео, а узел уже начал набухать.

— Глубже, — простонал Винтер, судорожно цепляясь пальцами за простыни. — Сильнее!

— Сидеть не сможешь, — предупредил Лео.

— Похуй, не в первый раз! Хочу твой… — начал Винтер и осекся, выдавив полустон-полувсхлип, потому что Лео не нужно было просить дважды — он с трудом протолкнул узел внутрь Винтера.

Даже с целой тубой смазки — вышло с трудом. Тело альфы не предназначено принимать другого альфу. Но, как оказалось, и Лео, и Винтер одинаково любили сложности.

Лео вполголоса выругался, когда Винтер сжался так, что стало больно. Но это чувство было одновременно и тягуче-сладким. Запах скошенной травы стал острее, перебивая запах пепла. Лео на миг даже ощутил свои собственные ароматы: те самые проклятые сандал и имбирь, но ещё — мёд.

Лео считал, что пошло думать: «Ради это стоит жить», когда кончаешь. Потому эту мысль он никогда и не озвучивал, оставляя её при себе.

  
***

— Мы можем пожениться за границей, — предложил Винтер, глядя в потолок. — Брат меня поддержит, а у твоего отца не будет выбора.

Они говорили об этом не в первый раз и легко могли повторять реплики друг друга.

— Это ничего не даст, — ответил Лео, застёгивая рубашку. — Даже если мы официально заявим о своей ориентации — это станет поводом для парочки злобных статей, все придут к выводу, что мы перебесимся, и оглянуться не успеешь, как тебя сосватают за бету с омегой, которые пообещают твоей родне, что заставят тебя взяться за ум.

— Мой брат так не поступит…

Лео вздохнул.

— Твой брат — омега, как и мой отец. Конечно, они так поступят.

Винтер не ответил, только натянул одеяло на голову. Черт с ним, подумал Лео. В этой гостинице сквозь пальцы смотрели на развлечения посетителей, а номер он всегда брал на сутки.

Лео хотел что-нибудь сказать, но телефон завибрировал: сто процентов братец Гарри писал, что пора бы и стыд знать, потому что шантаж шантажом, но всему есть предел. 

— Позвони мне позже, — сказал Лео вместо прощания.


End file.
